Bow hunting is a popular sport in the United States and around the world. In bow hunting, a hunter uses a stringed bow to propel an arrow at game such as deer, antelope or bear in an attempt to strike and kill the game with the arrow. While it can be an, effective technique used to kill game, bow hunting requires skill to strike the game in a vital organ to hasten the death and capture of the fallen game.
One of the limitations of bow hunting is that an arrow is frequently shot into the game in such a manner that the game is not immediately killed or immobilized. The game may then run off with the arrow stuck into its flesh. In such cases, an attempt is frequently made to locate the game by following a blood trail on the ground or by other means. In many game-hunting environments, such as those which are heavily wooded or semi-dark, this can render it difficult or impossible to locate the game. Therefore, a game finder is needed to facilitate locating game after the game is struck with an arrow.